


Tricks for Treats

by Gabrielle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Spike is chipped, it doesn't mean he's not the Big Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks for Treats

Tricks for Treats  
  
  
  
“You ate it all! Every single piece!”  
  
The boy’s shrill shriek was like an ice pick to Spike’s eardrums. Bloody hell! If he’d known the whelp would react like this…  
  
Oh who was he kidding? He would have done it anyway. He was evil. Evil! Which these worthless brats seemed to forget. Guess they thought that the chip had somehow lobotomized him or something.  
  
Yeah, well, they were wrong. And all right, just because he was sitting here in a basement being dressed down by some brat whose throat he’d have torn out just a few months ago…”  
  
“That candy was supposed to be for trick-or-treaters!”  
  
This was the last straw. “You were gonna eat it all yourself and you know it!” He gave the boy a once over. “Think of what I did as saving you from yourself. Sure Anya will thank me for rescuing her from having to endure the caresses of the Pillsbury Doughboy.” Then he gave him another one…a long, slow slide of eyes down every inch of his…  
  
Wait a minute… that look on Xander’s face… Well, what do you know? Doughnut Boy was blushing – and his scent.... Now that was a surprise. Guess he wasn’t quite as dull and pedestrian in his predilections as Spike had been wont to think… and it seemed the chip hadn’t taken away _all_  of Spike’s weapons.   
  
You know, come to think of it – he let his eyes wander down… lower… yeah,  _right there_  – the boy wasn’t half bad. Maybe there was a  _real_  treat ripe for the taking.  
  
His eyes met Xander’s. “If you want some… I think I might give you a taste.”  
  
“Wha…?” Before Xander could finish his sentence, Spike had pulled him close, his tongue in the boy’s mouth.  
  
A moment later? Xander’s tongue was in his.  
  
There’s your taste, boy.  
  
Xander moaned and Spike’s hand moved where his eyes had just been. Another moan and not a move to get away.  
  
Oh yeah. Guess what? Chip or no, Spike was still the Big Bad.  
  
  
The End


End file.
